Welcome To My Life
by Galateia
Summary: During his break from school after 5th year Harry writes in his diary about his real home life with his 'family'. Song belongs to Simple Plan.


Welcome to my Life

Harry Potter wasn't any normal fifteen year old. He alone survived the most deadly curse from the most deadly man known to people. He then fought that same man four more times from the time he was eleven to fifteen. He's rescued and helped so many people and has done things no other person could. He's also a wizard.

Right now Harry Potter was sitting out his window in his so called room in the so called house he shared with his so called family. He hated coming back here. They don't treat him like they should and couldn't care less if there was some maniac serial killer out to get him let alone the most powerful Dark Lord the wizarding world has ever seen.

Dear Diary,

I can't stand it anymore. First my parents, then Cedric and now Sirius! How many more people do I have to see die right infront of me! Staying here doesn't help me much either. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley don't care. I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere. I'm a burden and a threat to everyone with the prophecy hanging over my head. I wish I could just run away from everyone. Never to return. No one understands what I'm going through. They may think they do, but they don't. No one ever will.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming  
_

They have no idea what it's like to be left in the dark, even when it's about them. They have no idea what I go through everyday and night. All the pain I go through. Everyone may think I live some plush life with loving relatives but it's the complete opposite. Before Hogwarts I lived under a cupboard and had Dudley and his gang beat me up almost everyday. And even almost ten years later my life still isn't better.

_  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  


I wish I wasn't The-Boy-Who-Lived. I wish I could just be normal for once. Just a normal teenager only having to worry about friends, school, homework and stuff like that. Instead I'm here thinking about my dead parents, dead godfather, all the people who could die in this upcoming war, my death and the man that would cause all that, Voldemort.

I'm sick of this whole façade I wear. I may pretend that I am happy but I am far from it. I wish I could be my self for once but I can't. I am the Boy-Who-Lived and must carry this façade everywhere I go. Sometimes I even forget who I really am. I have to play the hero in the wizarding world and I have to play the delinquent here in the muggle world. I'm sick off all the lies I have to tell to make sure people don't see me for who I really am and how I really live my life.

_  
Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding  
_

I hate how people at school see me as a celebrity. A hero always there in the nick of time. It's not my fault I'm meant to play the hero. It's not my fault Voldemort always has some plan to take my life or made me the Boy-Who-Lived. If only they knew what I got in return for their freedom. Fifteen years of abusive relatives and a sad, lonely, depressed life where I've witnessed and done more then any kid my age should have.

_  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

_  
_I hate how the world acts. Majority of it doesn't care about other people as long as they got what they wanted. Especially Dudley and Draco. How they think they're the best thing in the world. They never had one imperfect thing in their life. Never had someone lie to them to their face, never had a friend not trust their word or had to work for what they got. It always came to them. What they want is what they get. They have no idea what it's like for me even though they think they do. Dudley thinks I live a perfect life in the wizarding world while Draco thinks I have people answering to my every need here in the muggle world. How wrong they both are.

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like  
_

I just wish all of this could end. I wish I could just make everything stop. All the murder, all the torture and all the people who think they know things about me. I want to run as far away as I can. Escape from the worlds I live in. Escape from the servant life I live here in the muggle world and escape from the life full of death, torture and pain I live in the wizarding world. I want to scream and run away, but I can't…

_  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)  
_

People always want to know about me, the next time I hear the question I'll show them this diary that I've filled with my darkest secrets, my haunted past and my inner most thoughts. When they're done I'll say…

_  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like_

This is my life,

_  
Welcome to my life_

No one else's,

_  
Welcome to my life_

My pain to deal with, but now that you know,

_  
Welcome to my life_

I welcome you to my life.


End file.
